Just Kiss
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Sharrkan and Yamraiha need to stop fighting, and maybe this would get them to shut up.


**Getting Writer's Block for the first time is not a good way to start the New Year. It wasn't bad, but it was like "I don't know what to write; It could be this or this or this or this-"**

 **Is that even Writer's Block?**

 **Oh well.**

 **I do not own Magi, and I hope you enjoy my first story of the New Year.**

* * *

Four. Hours.

Sharrkan and Yamraiha had been fighting for FOUR HOURS. Why? Ja'far didn't even know, nor care anymore. He wanted so badly for one of them to just confess their feelings to one another and maybe, maybe they'd calm down this arguing every damn day. It was wearing his patience thin, what with Sharrkan's constant complaining about how he loved Yamraiha, and Yamraiha's complaining about Sharrkan and how she couldn't get a boyfriend.

Honestly, if they didn't just admit their feelings for each other than this would be so much easier on everyone, because at least then the arguments wouldn't include the near destruction of Yamraiha's lab when she tried to hold a civil conversation under orders from Ja'far, since Sharrkan had accused the witch of being completely uncivil. Although the Heliohaptan could be accused of the same thing, Yamraiha was told to simply try and have a cup of tea or wine and have a civil talk.

But, something had happened that caused the current state of the lab.

Potion bottles thrown all over, cauldrons once full now empty and their contents coating the floor in various colors of liquids, and globs of different things which Ja'far didn't even what to know what they were made the room reek of something horrible. The walls were completely scorched and slashed at, the once beige walls pitch black and broken. Somehow, Sharrkan and Yamraiha hadn't even gotten out of the lab before it had gotten into its current state of disarray and damage.

Ja'far was happy that, at the very least, Masrur was sleeping somewhere in the forest, Spartos and Hinahoho were working the Harbor and Sea Route, Pisti was doing her bi-hourly sweep of the country on her giant bird, and Drakon was too busy training the new soldiers. So no one really noticed this except the guards and they alerted him.

'Where's Sinbad?' you may be asking. He's working. Forcefully, but working.

Leaving Ja'far with damage control.

"So, do I even what to know what you two thick-headed, inane, idiots?" Ja'far asked, sending one of his infamous 'death glares' towards the fighting duo.

"The witch started it! She insulted my sword again! Saying "It's an ineffective weapon", so I showed her how effective it could be!" Sharrkan huffed and growled, causing Yamraiha to let out a 'tch', before yelling right back at him,

"Well, maybe if the arrogance that comes from your overconfidence with blades didn't run your head instead of your brain, you'd see that magic was infinitely better!"

"Swordsmanship is a skill! You earn it! But you magicians are born with it and the only think you have to do is learn to use a wand!"

"It's MUCH more than that you idiot! Magic is something you have to work at to become skilled at it! All you do is swing that sword around like it's a toy!"

All this yelling was giving Ja'far a headache already, and honestly? These two needed to shut up.

"Shut up, both of you…" Ja'far grumbled, reenacting the 'Rurumu chop' that he always got as punishment on these two oblivious idiots.

"Sharrkan, you should know better than to activate your household vessel in any kind of closed quarters, and when it isn't necessary to boot! Yamraiha, you should know better than to provoke him! Magic is just as good as swordsmanship, so stop with all this useless fighting! I seem to remember that I promised you two that next time this happened you two would have some fierce punishments?" Ja'far said with malicious glee painted all over his face, horrifying the two other generals. They did remember that…

"Yes, Ja'far… We accept any punishment…" They both mumbled from memory, rubbing the tops of their heads where they had been hit and awaiting punishment. It was just better to get it over with, even if they weren't happy about it.

"Your punishment will be to go out on a date with each other."

"WHATTTT?!" They screamed, looking at Ja'far with pure and utter _horror_ in their eyes.

"It's simple. You two will go on a date together; No swords, no magic. Just the two of you being civil human beings. You two are both adults. Act like it. No harsh words, nothing getting destroyed. If something happens to Sindria during this, of course you two will be able to come and fight. So no worries at all. Right?" Yamraiha was the first to gather her bearings at the news of this and responded accordingly.

"J-Ja'far—You _can't_ be serious, ri-right? A date, with him?"

"I'm completely serious. It should be good for you two to spend some quiet time together, just as friends." He smiled, before adding, "And, since I already had to do your work, there's none for you to do. I could lock you two together with cuffs for a few days, if you'd prefer?"

That snapped Sharrkan out of his daze. He had once seen those cuffs in action, and they were _evil_. They weren't a slave's chains, but they were a bit like them. It was something that they had found in Focalor's dungeon, and it kept the wearer's wrists within a foot distance from the other, if both were worn. And only the person who put them on could take them off. Don't ask where he'd seen them, because if he told you, he'd be certain Ja'far and Pisti would kill him. One for not disclosing the information beforehand, and the other for disclosing it at all.

He most certainly COULDN'T get cuffed to Yamraiha. No way. No how.

"What cu—"

"We'll do it!" Sharrkan cut off the witch, his face a bright red as Ja'far smiled politely and told them, "Good. You'll have your date tomorrow night, and Pisti will watch to make sure you two are being civil." That was what Vittel had set up with Rurumu when him and Sin were little and having one of their extreme fights, after all.

And he walked away. He walked away. Yamraiha was having a freak out, and she looked as if she was about to murder Sharrkan.

"What was that for you idiot?! What is so bad about being cuffed that a date would be better?!"

"Trust me, Yam. It's much, much better." The look on Sharrkan's face shut her up. The look of pure fear and horror on his face was something she'd only seen once before; and it was _bad_. What normally would be a snarky comment rose in her throat, but she forced it down in hopes of preparing herself to be nice to this idiot.

"So… A date, huh?" She mumbled, thinking of all the times she'd been rejected by men for one reason or another. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Yeah… A date…" Sharrkan mumbled back, his face still a bright red. He would never admit aloud he had a crush on Yamraiha, but he didn't think it would ever amount to anything.

"Well.. S-See you tomorrow night..?"

"Yep; Tomorrow night.."

They were so engrossed in their own awkwardness to notice that Pisti was peeking in through a window on her bird, the flapping so light you could barely hear it, until the princess yelled,

"OH MY GOD, JUST _KISS_ _ALREADY DAMMIT_!"


End file.
